Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion
Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion (Abbreviated DBZ:TSR), is the third installment in the trilogy of Dragon Ball crossover games. It is the sequel to Bleach: Budokai Resurreccion and Naruto: Raging Storm, and is a crossover of Dragon Ball Z (and to an extent Dragon Ball GT), Naruto Shippuden and Bleach. It would be released for the Sony Playstation 3, PSP, Microsoft Xbox 360, and Nintendo 3DS. Story After several years in the DBZ Universe, a few hours in the Bleach dimension, and three years in Naruto (Following the events of Raging Storm and Budokai Resurreccion), portals open up and merge the three dimensions into one. When this happens, the heroes team up again to stop the overwhelming adversity of villains from all three dimensions. Gameplay As hinted in the title, this game would implement gameplay elements from Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations, and Bleach: Soul Resurreccion. The free battle combat would be based from Ultimate Tenkaichi, with a mix of Storm's support system and Ultimate Tenkaichi's team battle system. Quick-time event and giant character boss battles would also be included with elements of Ultimate Tenkaichi and Ultimate Ninja Storm. Transformations and fusions would be accessable at any time like in the Dragon Ball Z games, and Story Mode would be a mix of Ultimate Tenkaichi's free roam mode and Soul Resurreccion's battle system. It would also include a character creation like Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. Anime Coverage The game-exclusive arcs are derived from the following points in each anime. Bleach: ''' *Arrancar Arc *Films '''Naruto: *Hebi Formation *Brothers Arc *Tale of Jiraiya Arc *Invasion of Pain Arc *Kage Summit Arc *The Lost Tower (Film) Dragon Ball Z: *Buu Saga *Early GT Saga *Films: Tree of Might- Wrath of the Dragon Original Sagas: *The Raging Storm Returns! (Naruto Shippuden Saga) *The True Budokai Resurreccion! (Bleach Saga) *Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion (Final Saga) Characters DBZ/GT Characters *Goku (DBZ/Early GT) *Gohan (DBZ/Ultimate) *Goten *Future Gohan *Vegeta (DBZ/Majin/SSJ3) *Kid Trunks *Future Trunks *Gotenks *Gogeta *Vegito *Krillin *Yamcha *Tien *Chiaotzu *Piccolo *Android 18 *Tarble *Bardock *Pikkon *Nail *Frieza *Mecha Frieza *Cell *Cooler *Meta-Cooler *Majin Buu *Super Buu *Kid Buu *Super Janemba *Turles *Bojack *Zangya *Hatchiyack *Broly (DBZ/SSJ3) Naruto:Shippuden Characters *Naruto Uzumaki (Shippuden/Sage/Goku-Trained) *Sasuke Uchiha (Hebi/Taka/Vegeta-Trained) *Sakura Haruno *Kakashi Hatake (Adult/Young) *Young Obito Uchiha *Minato Namikaze *Neji Hyuga *Rock Lee *Tenten *Might Guy *Shikamaru Nara *Choji Akimichi *Ino Yamanaka *Kiba Inuzuka *Shino Aburame *Hinata Hyuga *Konohamaru Sarutobi *Jiraiya *Tsunade *Gaara *Temari *Kankuro *Killer Bee *Raikage- A *Onoki *Mei Terumi *Kabuto Yakushi (Normal/Snake Cloak) *Orochimaru *Jugo *Karin *Suigetsu *Itachi Uchiha *Kisame Hoshigaki *Deidara *Pain *Konan *Obito Uchiha (Masked Man/Tobi) Bleach Characters *Ichigo Kurosaki (Visored Trained/Final Getsuga Tensho/Goku-Trained) *Zangetsu (Old Zangetsu/Tensa Zangetsu) *Hichigo Shirosaki (Hollow Ichigo/Fused with Zangetsu) *Rukia Kuchiki *Uryu Ishida *Yasutora "Chad" Sado *Orihime Inoue *Renji Abarai *Byakuya Kuchiki *Kenpachi Zaraki *Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck *Grimmjow Jaegerjaques *Ulquiorra Cifer *Nnoitora Gilga *Szayelaporro Grantz *Aaroniero Arruruerie *Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Pesche & Dondochakka (Two-in-one character) *Yamamoto *Kisuke Urahara *Shinji Hirako *Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi *Mashiro Kuna *Love Aikawa *Hiyori Sarugaki *Lisa Yadōmaru *Hachigen Ushōda *Kensei Muguruma *Sosuke Aizen New Fusions *Naroku *Vegesuke *Goruchigo *Gonohamarunks *Majin Bainz Giant Characters *Great Apes *Hirudegarn *Janemba (1st Form) *Susano'o (Itachi/Sasuke) *Eight-Tailed Killer Bee *Eight-Tailed Naruto *Nine-Tailed Fox *Menos Grande Character Creation Exclusive Styles: *Naruto Uzumaki (Young) *Kid Goku *Ichigo Kurosaki (Early) Easter Egg Characters *Monkey D. Luffy* *Lars Alexandersson* DLC Characters *Kakarot (Pre-Majin) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Post-Hichigo Possession) *Naruto Uzumaki (Dark Naruto) *Hirukarot Guest Character *Cole MacGrath (PS3 only) Trivia Monkey D. Luffy appears as an easter egg to promote the'' BOND video game. The evil counterparts of Naruto, Goku, and Ichigo,(as well as an evil Goruchigo called Hirukarot),'' also appear as DLC to promote BOND. Downloading these characters also unlocks a hidden story arc revolving around the Negative Heroes. Lars Alexandersson is unlocked if there is a save file of Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 on the hard drive of the console versions due to his appearance in that game. Cole MacGrath from the inFamous series appears as a guest character in conjuction with Playstation Smash Bros, which features Naruto Uzumaki, Goku, and Ichigo Kurosaki as guest fighters. However, Cole is only available on the PlayStation 3 version. Category:Brawl Legends Category:Video Games